


Stupid Things

by Safaia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, canon level violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safaia/pseuds/Safaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had done a lot of stupid things in his life but wandering around the woods, alone, on a full moon, in a town full of werewolves ranked pretty high on the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Things

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Lauren because she's the one who got me to watch this show. She also edited this for me. Thanks Lauren! All other mistakes are mine. I'm not sure when this is relevant to canon though it references up to 2x10. I'm also thinking of sending this into the contest but I'm really not sure. Enjoy.

Stiles had done a lot of stupid things in his life. There was a scar on his knee from when he decided to try and jump over a fence just because he wanted to see if he could jump over a fence. It served no purpose and his dad looked like the ensuing headache was pretty painful. Going out into the woods to look for a dead body the night Peter Hale bit Scott was probably pretty high on a scale of bad ideas as well. Even staying friends with Scott after their first full moon and Scott tried to kill him was not exactly a shining example of smart things to do. It was another full moon now and Stiles was in the woods by himself and yeah, this was definitely on the list on stupid things he had done. The problem was that Stiles was incapable of saying 'no' when it came to his best friend and Scott had texted him two hours ago.

 

_Something happened and I need your help. Come quick._

 

Stiles had stared at the text because it was a full moon and most of the time Scott made sure to stay away from electronics he could accidentally destroy on the full moon.

 

 _I thought you were dealing with this full moon with Derek?_ Stiles texted back and the response was immediate.

 

 _The preserve. I need your help Stiles, please come._ Scott's reply read. Every instinct told Stiles that going out into the woods during a full moon by himself was not a smart idea but Scott had said 'please.' Something was not right. Derek would not have his phone on him and the rest of the pack was tied up (literally).

 

 _All right give me 20 minutes._ Stiles replied and he slid his phone into his pocket. He pulled on a hoodie, grabbed one of the massive mag lights he bought a week earlier and crept down the stairs. His dad was asleep and the last thing Stiles needed was to get caught sneaking out. So that was how he found himself wandering the woods on the full moon looking for a friend that could be out of his mind. In retrospect it was not a good idea but not showing up was not an option. Stiles pulled out his phone and dialed Scott's number without having to look down. It went to voice mail after ringing and ringing.

 

“Hey, Scott, it's me. I'm here looking for you, are you okay? Call me back ASAP, bye.” Stiles hung up and looked around. The moon was bright and it was a clear night plus the light of the flashlight made seeing fairly easy but considering the monsters running around being able to see did not mean much. He had been wandering the woods for almost half an hour now. Scott knew his scent and there was no reason it should take them this long to find each other unless something really was wrong. Calling out, however, was not smart either so Stiles continued to pick his way through the woods. He pulled out his phone and tried Scott again. This time he heard the familiar ring tone and turned around to see Scott standing ten feet away. “There you are, what happened?”

 

“You came,” Scott said his voice flat.

 

“Of course I did. You're my best friend of course I came. What happened? Are you okay?” Stiles asked taking a step forward but the presence of yellow eyes made him stop short. Scott smiled and looked up at the clouds moved out of the way of the moon and Stiles could see fangs. He knew that look, he had seen it before, and now he was alone in the middle of the woods where no one could help him. Stiles turned on his heels and ran.

 

Scott was not in his right mind, Stiles was sure of that, but that did not stop him from resenting his friend as branches scratched his face. He did not stand a chance of outrunning Scott and a growl right behind him made Stiles lose his footing and fall onto the forest floor. He clutched the heavy flashlight in his hand and swung it as hard as he could. It connected, by some sort of miracle, and Scott stumbled back. His eyes were glowing wells, fangs and claws on full display, completely wolfed out. Stiles clutched the flashlight in hand, arm tingling from the impact, as he scrambled back. His head was throbbing and he could feel the wet presence of blood near his temple.

 

“Scott, it's me, it's Stiles. I'm your best friend and you know me,” Stiles said trying to sound reasonable but coming across more as panicked. Scott pushed himself to his feet and stalked over to Stiles. Stiles raised the light to hit him again but Scott took his arm, claws hitting flesh, and squeezing until the pain was too much. The claws did not pierce his skin but the bone was going to break and Stiles dropped the light crying out in pain. He was not going to beg, not for Scott and not for anyone, and he swallowed past the fear as he stared into the yellow eyes of his best friend.

 

There was a blur of something and the hand on his arm was gone. Stiles blinked and Scott was on the ground several feet away and there was a large body standing between them.

 

“Go for a run,” the deep voice of Derek commanded. Scott sneered and jumped to his feet, making his way toward them. The roar that Derek let out was loud enough that Stiles covered his ears and winced. Scott seemed to get the message because one second he was standing glaring at the two of them and the next he was nearly sprinting away. Stiles swallowed and tried to slow his heartbeat but it felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. He knew that Derek could hear it but considering the circumstances it seemed like he could give himself a pass. Derek who was now kneeling in front of him looking almost concerned. “How hurt are you?”

 

“Uh, not bad? My head hurts and my arm hurts but I’m fine I think,” Stiles replied.

 

“The house isn’t far. I can patch you up there.” Derek pushed himself to his feet and offered Stiles a hand. It was a little weird Derek offering to help him up but Stiles took his hand and was pulled to his feet. The world tilted a little and he felt a hand clasp his upper arm to keep him upright.

 

“Define ‘not far’ because by werewolf standards and by humans standards ‘not far’ could be a few feet to several miles.” Even in the dark Stiles could see Derek roll his eyes.

 

“It’s not far. Besides, do you really want to stay out here on the full moon bleeding?” Derek pointed out. Stiles did not have any response to that so he just shrugged as the two of them began to pick their way through the woods. Whenever Stiles thought he was about to fall a hand jerked out faster than he could even see and steady him. The entire situation threw him off a little because Derek was not exactly jumping at the chance to spend time with him yet here he was inviting him back to his house.

 

“I thought the Argents had your house?” Stiles asked after rambling on and off for a good five minutes.

 

“They cleared out recently. It’s safe,” Derek replied. “We’re almost there.” They did not exactly walk in silence because Stiles was not really able to do that but he also kept a lot of what he wanted to say to himself. The Hale house came into view and the smell of ash was like an assault on his senses. He could not imagine what it must have been like for someone with a sensitive nose like Derek but commenting on it seemed like a bad idea. Instead Derek pushed him down onto one of the stairs on the porch and vanished for a moment returning with what looked like a first aid kit.

 

“I can’t believe you have a first aid kit,” Stiles said as Derek sat down next to him.

 

“One of my betas is a dating a human and best friends with another. It seemed like something that I might need and low and behold,” Derek replied. “Turn your head.” Stiles did what he was told and turned his head only wincing a little when Derek began to clean the gash on his head.

 

“So you bought it for me and Allison?” Stiles asked trying to ignore how close Derek was to him.

 

“Yes but let’s just say I’m not expecting to patch up Allison anytime soon,” Derek said.

 

“I feel like I should be offended but I also can’t deny that it’s true.” Stiles shifted and a hand touched his shoulder.

 

“Stay still, I’m almost done, how did you manage to bash your head open like this?” Derek said.

 

“Well, I decided to walk around the woods at night and my best friend decided to try and eat me. It was a good time,” Stiles said. “He texted me.” Stiles said his voice softer and Derek stilled. “He knew I would come out here if he asked so he planned it. He planned to kill me.” Stiles laughed and it sounded much more pathetic than he intended. “I feel like I should be used to this by now and I shouldn’t take it personally but my best friend just tried to kill me. Again.”

 

"He will get better with control in time," Derek said as he resumed cleaning.

 

"I know," Stiles said without hesitation. "Logically I know that and I'll get over it. Unless you decide to wolf out and kill me."

 

"I won't do that."

 

"Not unless I really deserve it?" Stiles smiled to himself when he heard Derek scoff not agreeing or disagreeing. Stiles made idle chatter until Derek put a bandage on his head.

 

"Let me see your arm." Stiles rolled up his sleeve and winced at the dark bruises that were already beginning to form. Derek touched the bruises, surprisingly gentle, and narrowed his eyes. "He didn't break your skin so you won't have any side effects but the bruises are going to be extremely painful."

 

"Did he break anything?" Stiles asked.

 

"I don't think so," Derek replied turning Stiles' arm to look at his forearm.

 

"Maybe I should spend the full moons with a werewolf that doesn't like me since you’re the only one who hasn’t tried to kill me," Stiles mumbled and Derek frowned deeply and looked at him.

 

"Is that what you think?" Derek asked, not letting go of Stiles' arm.

 

"Well it seems like the more a werewolf gives a crap about me the more they try to kill me. You don't like me therefore you aren't actively trying to kill me." Stiles shifted and tried to take his arm back but Derek kept a loose grip on it.

 

"I thought you were the smart one," Derek deadpanned after a moment of silence.

 

"I am the smart one. You and your puppies would be dead without me," Stiles huffed offended but Derek continued to stare at him.

 

"And yet you think I don't care about you." Derek shook his head and Stiles opened his mouth to argue. "Shut up Stiles. Do you remember when we went to find Peter and you were cornered by him?"

 

"Vividly but--"

 

"If I didn't care why did I tell you to get out of the way?" That was a good point and he had not thought of that. "And when Issac was out of control in the police station I kept him from attacking you."

 

"Well, yes, however--"

 

"At the pool, when we faced kanima, do you remember why it was able to poison me?" Stiles could feel Derek pushing him, telling him to run, and a realization hit Stiles like a punch to the gut.

 

"You turned your back on an enemy to tell me to run," Stiles said slowly and Derek nodded.

 

"In the police station--" Derek began but Stiles knew where this was going.

 

"--you told Scott to get me out." Stiles finished.

 

"Exactly. If I didn't 'give a crap' I wouldn't be sitting here patching you up, I wouldn't have saved you at all, so stop being an idiot." It was probably the most Derek had ever said in one sitting and Stiles was speechless for once in his life. Derek was looking at his arm again and politely no commenting on the fact that he had to hear Stiles' heart going a mile a minute in his chest. Something must have caught his attention because Derek looked up and their eyes met. Stiles did not give himself a chance to change his mind; he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Derek's. It was a closed mouth kissed, dry, and Derek froze. Only a few seconds passed and Stiles pulled away. Derek's expression was completely blank and Stiles felt a vice clench his chest.

 

"I'm sorry, forget that ever happened," Stiles said talking a mile a minute. "blank it out, delete it from your hard drive, I won't tell anyone, just forget it, please don't kill me--" Stiles did not get a chance to offer a bribe because Derek was kissing him. It took a second for his brain to acknowledge the fact that Derek was kissing him and Stiles practically melted. He hooked his good arm around Derek's neck and pulled him closer. Derek's hands were on his hips and they just fit together perfectly. Stiles wasn’t sure how it happened but somehow he was in Derek’s lap and there was a very talented tongue licking along his bottom lip. Stiles groaned into the kiss and ran his fingers through Derek’s hair. He did not so much hear the growl as feel it as the kiss turned wetter, Derek practically picking him up and laying them down on the porch.

 

Derek broke the kiss and Stiles was ready to complain and pull him back because they had to keep kissing even if it meant he had to forsake breathing, but any objection he had flew out the window the moment he felt lips on his neck. It felt like someone had punched the air out of his lungs and Stiles almost bit his tongue in half trying to contain a moan that would have been extremely embarrassing when blunt, human teeth bit down on the tender skin of his neck. Ignoring the flare of pain from his injured arm Stiles yanked Derek by his jacket so they were kissing again, hard and frantic, and he could feel how hard the other man was against him. Something sharp nicked his lower lip and Stiles tasted blood and suddenly Derek was not there anymore. He sat up and blinked as Derek was a foot or so away, breathing hard and staring at him with glowing red eyes.

 

“I can’t--” Derek managed to say and he sounded wrecked. His claws were digging holes into the wood and Stiles could see his fangs flashing in the moonlight.

 

“Right, full moon, your control is shit right now,” Stiles replied surprised at how winded he sounded. Derek looked a little offended but did not disagree. Stiles could only stare as he watched Derek slowly transform back, claws retracting and red eyes fading, and when they looked at each other again he was fully human.

 

“We should get you back to your Jeep,” he said.

 

“Right because wandering around the woods by myself on the full moon would be stupid,” Stiles replied as he pushed himself to his feet. Derek was in his personal space, leering over him, with a smile that Stiles had never seen on him before.

 

“You never know what’s out there.” Stiles grinned and the two of them began to walk back toward Stiles’ car. Walking through the woods on the full moon stopping every five feet to get pushed against a tree and kissed breathless by an alpha werewolf probably deserved to be on the list of stupid thing Stiles had done but he really did not care either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://safaiagem.tumblr.com)


End file.
